happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
You're Kraken Me Up
You're Kraken Me Up is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the first episode of Internet Season 4, and the 79th episode overall. HTF Episode Description Russell serenades Giggles on a boat ride. We find out just how much of a sucker for love he truly is. Meanwhile, Lumpy fulfills his lifeguard duties and jumps in at the first sign of danger. Will he get sucked into trouble too? The new season of Happy Tree Friends officially kicks into high gear! Expect more episodes, games and even some NEW surprises! Stay tuned… Plot Pop, Cub, Petunia, and Lumpy are all at the beach having fun in the sun and all that. On lifeguard duty, Lumpy looks through his binoculars and spots Giggles and Russell set out to sea on a boat, lowering an anchor which, unfortunately, lands on a giant Squid, causing it to awaken and get mad. Russell starts strumming on a ukulele, until his hook-hand breaks the strings. Whilst distracted fixing it, the giant Squid grabs onto Giggles' body and head, separating them and places it's tentacle in her head, impersonating her. Unaware of what happened, Russell gives "Giggles" a flower, while she "kisses" him. However, the tentacle forces some of Russell's skin off, taking him by surprise. Under the boat, another tentacle pushes out the cork, covering a small hole on the bottom of the boat, grabs Russell's wooden leg and pulls him through the hole. Lumpy witnesses this and jumps off his lifeguard chair to go to duty, accidentally killing Petunia in the process, with Cub, who buried Pop, noticing her severed head, wondering about it. Before Lumpy can reach the boat, it is pulled underwater, and Lumpy dives in to save him. However, when he returns back to the beach, he only brings the giant Squid's tentacle (the same one with Giggles' severed head) and blows into Giggles' "mouth", which the giant Squid holds on to and cuts off skin from his mouth. The tentacle then proceeds to attack Lumpy. Back at his house, we see a Lumpy with lots of skin removed from him with a cup of coffee. He has the tentacle in his possible hospital bed, still thinking Giggles is alive. He also has a severed head of Cub (thanks to the giant Squid) in a baby's bed, with it acting like it's weeping. Lumpy then feeds the tentacle milk. Moral "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, its meant to be." Injuries #Patches of Russell's skin is ripped off by the suction cups on the squid's tentacles. #Lumpy has identical injuries. Deaths #Giggles is beheaded by a giant squid. #Petunia is decapitated with her U.V by Lumpy. #Russell is forced through a hole in his boat and likely drowns in the ocean. #Cub is killed by the giant squid. (Death not shown) Goofs *Although Russell appears in this episode with a big role, he is missing at the opening. *Lumpy has a starring card in the intro, though he appears on the featuring card. *The rope of the anchor is missing as we see the awaken squid get furious. *Lumpy has his teeth in his snout near his nostrils, but in All Flocked Up, he has only bones in his snout. *In Sea What I Found, Russell gets up to change his peg legs; showing that they're not attached to him. Though in this episode, when The Giant Squid grabs Russell by the peg leg, it doesn't remove. *Despite having lost his head, Cub, is somehow manipulated by the squid into crying. *Lumpy's mouth was on the Squid's suction cup when he was resusitating Giggles, therefore his snout shouldn't have been ripped off. *When Russell was dragged by the squid through a hole in the ship, the ship seems to be larger. *It is shown at the end that the head of Cub is crying, even though he's dead. Gallery Kraken-thumb-206x116.jpg|Lifeguard Lumpy to the rescue! You're_Kraken_me_up_Beach.png|Pop just never learns. truffles umbrella.PNG|Truffles behind the umbrella. Lammy with cuddles.jpg|Look at how shocked these two are. YKMU Truffles.png|Still there! Trivia * Like All Work and No Play, this episode was announced 3 months before Buns of Steal. * This is the first episode where Cub interacts with Petunia. * The title is a pun in the phrase "You're Crackin' me Up" * The title of this episode is similar to the title of the episode You're Bakin' Me Crazy. *Truffles appears behind an umbrella after Lumpy lowers his binoculars. *This episode features Petunia's first death since Breaking Wind and her first on-screen since Royal Flush. *As mentioned in this episode's description, this marks a new season (4th season) of Happy Tree Friends. *Russell is responsible for Giggles, Cub and his death. *Giggles is the first character to die in the 4th season. *This is the second time (even if he is dead) that Cub is seen with a baby bottle, the first time was in Bottled Up Inside. *Petunia's death is similar to Giggles death in Helping Helps And Breaking Wind. *Though not a Love Bite or a Valentine special, this episode is the second to explore the relationship between Giggles and Russell, after Sea of Love. *This is the first time in a regular episode when explore the relationship between Giggles and Russell. *Much like trailer videos for Bottled Up Inside and No Time Like the Present, this episode's trailer spoils a character's injury. *Somehow, the trailer for this episode has the scenes arranged in some way that the actual episode looks different. The trailer shows the first scene of the actual episode, yet Lumpy instantly discovers the injured Russell and quickly goes into the sea to rescue him, without showing him decapitating Petunia and Russell's boat sinking. *This is the third time that Mr. Pickles looks like a normal pickle throughout his appearance, the other times were The Chokes On You and All In Vein. *The background is similar to Water Way to Go (albeit with blue sky and sea instead of peach sky and purple sea). *Russell's death is similar to Handy's death in No Time Like the Present. *Like real squids, The Giant Squid shows intelligence, when it manipulates the severed heads of Giggles and Cub to lure its targets, Russell and Lumpy, respectively. *This is the second time for Pop to bring Cub to a beach only for it to go wrong. Ironically in the latter episode Pop buried Cub while in this episode is vice-versa. *This is the first time that Lammy is seen directly with Cuddles. *This is the first time Lammy is seen with another character that isn't Giggles, Petunia and Flaky. *This is one of the few episodes that the video thumbnail for both the Mondo website and YouTube upload are virtually identical. Both thumbnails spoil Russell's death. **Also, this is one of the few episodes to be released on YouTube and Mondo at the same date. *All deaths except for Russell's involve decapitation. *The coffee mug at the end that Lumpy holds is the same as the one in Ipso Fatso. *This is one of the rare times Pop isn't responsible for Cubs death. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Rebel Without a Cause